eternallunardusksfandomcom-20200213-history
Zruzui kazuriz
'Everyone has to die someday. But... What they believed in will never fade away as long as someone protect it. Once you made the decision to protect those principles no matter the cost in blood and tears...You follow through with it! ' (Meliodas Quotes) - Zruzui Kazuriz is the first prince of the Abyssal of Azryriz. He is the main male protagonist of the series and former member of the . He is Infernal's aether of Curse of the Seven Imperium Aether. He is also the older brother of Ivis and Lunaris also the oldest son of the Xyriel and Fyazria. Appearance Zruzui's hairstyle full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's hairstyle full appearance Zruzui's outfit 2 full appearance.png|Zruzui's current outfit full appearance Zruzui's outfit full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's previous outfit full appearance Zruzui's outfit 4 full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's ninja outfit full appearance Zruzui's outfit 3 full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's wedding outfit full appearance Zruzui's armor full appearance.png|Zruzui's armor full appearance Zruzui's aura full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's aura full appearance Zruzui's wings full appearance.png|Zruzui's wings full appearance Zruzui's right eye full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's right eye full appearance Zruzui's left eye full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's left eye full appearance Zruzui's claws full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's claws full appearance Zruzui's Demon Nine Tails form.png|Zruzui's Demon Transformation form Zruzui's Demon Dragon Eight Tails form.png|Zruzui's Demon Dragon Transformation form Personality History Abilities and Equipment Abilities Main article: Impious * Impious : An archetypal magic technique of the Infernal Clan. ** Void Moonraze Shuriken: Zruzui's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. After raise his hand upwards, Zruzui creates third blade shuriken which appears a single Void Moonraze Shuriken then fires towards the opponent from all directions which splits into multiple smaller Void Moonraze Shurikens. ** Voidcutter Strike: Zruzui creates a large and sharp blade-like swords around his right hand to impale his opponent or objects which giving it exceptional piercing power and heavily damaging whatever it strikes. *** Divine Strike Admonition: Zruzui creates a large and sharp blade-like swords rush towards the opponent then fires dark purple arrow-like projectiles that pierce through opponent and creates another dark purple arrow-like projectiles before a sudden and huge explosion occurs. ** Arrow of Desolation: Zruzui creates army of large arrows-like spears are multiplied of darkness and their individual trajectories are controlled by Zruzui at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ** Reverse Void Shot: Zruzui creates a stream of multiple dark purple orb-like sphere then fires them towards the opponent by putting his hand forward with supporting manner and reverse towards thier direction if any attacks that miss. ** Dark Annihilation: After raise his hand upwards, Zruzui charges dark aura around his body then fires massive barrage of dark purple blade-like swords waves up into the an aerial-like hailstorm on the opponent. Main article: Astaroth * Astaroth : Main article: Despoiler * Despoiler ''': An archetypal magic technique of the Fallen Legions Clan. Weapons * : * '''Muramasa: Power Level Zruzui kazuriz's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever his utilizes his infernal powers and curse inner powers. Relationships Battles Trivia Quotes * (To Seven Imperium Aether) “There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one’s life, one should not wish for another chance.” – Saber References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seven Imperium Aether Category:Fallen Celestials Category:Infernals Category:Diamond